


my golden boy

by Machetonim



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s literally just victor making heart eyes at benji, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machetonim/pseuds/Machetonim
Summary: you’re making me feel like the sun again.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	my golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find a quick, fluffy one shot on here. So I made one.  
> Here’s my pathetic attempt at creating an atmosphere.

I look at you, and I look at me, and we make absolutely no sense _at all_.

You carry that kind of aesthetic, y' know? The one that's all warm and tinted in yellow, like when we go to the beach for a picnic and take pictures with that old camera we found. Your smile is the kind that works perfectly with those 80s-style filters.

And I'm not... _that._ I'm darker (no, that isn't what I meant- _oh, haha_ ). Like a moonless night, I think. I'm what confuses my artist. Red and white streaks on a black canvas. They don't know what to make of me at first. I wouldn't be me, not entirely, if you weren't there to make me stand out from the rest.

We don’t fit. We don’t match. But you still look at me like I hold everything you could ever need in my eyes.

But that's the problem, isn't it? I can never tell if I'm enough for you. And I know I shouldn't since it's obvious - after all, my family would've fallen apart if it weren't for me (I swear I'm not trying to brag, it's just a fact), but-

This doesn't make sense. I know it doesn't, even I don't know what I'm yabbering about at this point.

I don’t know. I guess it’s just one of those days.

What I do know, though, is that you have bags under your eyes - no matter how much you try to hide it. And I know why. I'm so sorry you have to go through this for me- all the hiding and secrecy. And you keep telling me it's not my fault. I can see it in your eyes, though. I know I’m hurting you. I wish we could be the only two people here, away from everything. The world would be our oyster.

I wouldn’t be so afraid all the time.

"Um, hey. Do you want to go to the park?"

God, you're so pretty. Who the hell manages to wear such a ratty hoodie and make it look good? I want to kiss you so bad, but you're talking, and I love your voice, so I don't.

My phone pings. I check it. 0:30? Damn, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I really don't want to go home, but your eyes are burning right through me, so.

We get up from the concrete we were sprawled on, and you freak out about some gum caught in your hair. It's fucking hilarious. It's been a while since I've laughed this hard.

"Benji, you're staring."

_you’re making me feel like the sun again._

You offer to walk me home, and I say okay. So we're walking in the middle of the night with only streetlamps to light our way. I yawn, and you giggle, and suddenly I've never been more awake in my life.

We reach the apartment. We climb up the stairs together. You turn to look at me with those thick lashes of yours, and my breath hitches.

You see what you've done to me? I can't function like a normal human being because of you.

But I guess that doesn't matter because you're hands are cupping my neck, and blood is roaring in my ears as your face gets closer and closer and- _finally._ I swear my brain just exploded because you are _so_ out of my league, but somehow on this green earth, you like me too. And that's kind of crazy to think about.

So I let go for a few gulps of air only for you to hold my lips captive again, but I'm not one to complain. After all, it's you.


End file.
